Sunshine Treats
by PadgetGadget
Summary: When Lilac has a particular 'wet' dream of her fellow younger companion, Milla, she has trouble enjoying her day out with the eager puppy. Can the two come to an agreement? One-Shot - Lilac/Milla. (Also not-so-subtle hints of Torque/Carol.)


_**Author's**_ _ **Notes**_ : So to make up for my sloppily written "The Birthday Complication", here's something even worse. Once again, all characters belong to GalaxyTrail, and therefore Strife. Happy Late New Year to you all, and try not to fap. Enjoy.

* * *

 _"Nobody...hurts...Milla!" Lilac screamed as she blasted Lord Brevon into the side of the ship, knocking the vicious warlord into a moribund state._

 _She panted, regaining her senses as she ended her attack. She needed to get out, fast!_

 _Lilac quickly turned around, racing towards the escape pod. Rubble and debris came crashing down beside her, replacing air with choking dust._

 _"Warning, oxygen supplies depleting. 20% remaining." A voice echoed through the collapsing ship._

 _Lilac quickly dived into the pod, a large chunk of ship crashing down in front of her._

 _"Preparing escape pod for evacuation. Emergency oxygen activated. Disconnecting from ship in 5, 4, 3..."_

 _"COME ON! GO!" Lilac pounded the escape pod frantically, knowing that an extra second could result in her death._

 _"Proceeding to nearest inhabited planet. Planet located: Avalice. Plotting coordinates-"_

 _"Just go! You stupid thing!" Lilac smacked the control board as hard as she could._

 _"Plotted coordinates. Thank you for joining Brevon Airlines on your journey. Please settle back, and enjoy your escape."_

 _With a click and a whir, the pod launched itself towards Avalice. Brevon's ship was at the brink of implosion as it exploded into a giant ball of sparks, blinding light spreading in all directions._

 _Like a star, the light disappeared in an instant._

 _Lilac sighed as she flopped back in her seat, her gloved hand pressing against Milla's own hand-_

 _Wait, Milla?_

 _Lilac gasped, banging her head on the roof of the pod as Milla grinned shyly at her. "Surprise, Lilac!"_

 _She rubbed her head, groaning as a bump quickly formed up on her head. But it was the best bump she'd ever gotten. Milla was back!_

 _"M-Milla? Milla!" Lilac quickly embraced her, squeezing her tightly. "How did you escape? How are you alive? A-And why-? Who-?"_

 _Milla pressed a finger to her lips. "Shhh, calm down. It's alright now. You saved me, that's all that matters."_

 _Lilac flopped back in her seat, sighing in relief at her recent arrival. "Well, that's good."_

 _She closed her eyes, the exhaustion of her mission finally getting to her._

 _"Mmmm, a-ahh!"_

 _She opened her eyes, to see a rather unusual sight next to her._

 _Milla had spread her legs, her delicate fingers slipping below that snug little leotard. Her other hand was constantly fondling her nipple, squeezing it as she let out a little moan. Drool ran down her mouth, her eyes tightly closed as a red flush crossed her face._

 _God, that was hot-_

 _Lilac slapped herself mentally. What the hell was she thinking? And what was Milla doing?_

 _"Milla, what are you doing?"_

 _"Mmm, I can't help it Lilac! When I'm near you, I feel so...weird!"_

 _Lilac swallowed hard, her throat dry as she witnessed the sight of her friend, fingering herself for her! God, she was so innocent, yet so damn sexy._

 _"L-Lilac!" Milla sidled up to her best friend. "C-can you help me get rid of this feeling?"_

 _Lilac gulped, her arms trembling uncontrollably. If she crossed that line, to her sweet innocent Milla..._

 _She couldn't. What if Milla got scared of her? She'd never even tried anything sexual with a boy, let alone her!_

 _She felt a wet pressure against her thigh, Milla's breath against her neck. She gripped Lilac's back._

 _"Pl-Please! I-I want you!" Milla moved her stare to Lilac's eyes, her breath ghosting against Lilac's lips._

 _Lilac shut her eyes as her head moved forward subconsciously, her lips pressing against Milla's. God she tasted so good._

 _Lilac slipped her tongue in, earning Milla's muffled moan. Nothing was in her way, she was going to fuck Milla no matter what._

 _"Lilac, Lilac, Lilac..."_

* * *

"Lilac!"

"Whaa-" Lilac leapt from her bed, smacking her head against the roof of the tree house.

She fell off the bunk, groaning as she felt a bump forming on her head.

Her fragmented vision didn't blur Carol's toothy grin, waving in front of the dazed dragon girl.

"Hey, sorry about that." She wrapped her arms around Lilac's waist, pulling her up to a standing position.

"N-No problem." Lilac rubbed her head, annoyed by her early wake-up. "But why'd you wake me up?"

Carol gave Lilac a confused expression. "Dude, it's like 10 AM. You've been sleeping forever. And I've got some news."

"Did you at least feed Milla?"

"Yes, and she fed me." A blush crossed Lilac's face as she remembered her recent dream. "Her French toast was amazing! I saved some for your breakfast, it's still warm!"

"Right, right." Lilac nodded. "And the news?"

"Oh, oh! Torque is coming back!"

"WAIT, WHAT?" A smile sprang onto Lilac's face. "OH, THAT IS SO COOL! I CALLED HIM AGES AGO, AND I DIDN'T HE WOULD COME! WE'VE GOTTA SET UP A PARTY! QUICKLY, BEFORE HE-"

"Lilac!" The excited Basset Hound stood sprung into Lilac's arms, knocking her to the floor.

"Hey, Mill-" She choked up temporarily, staring into Milla's green eyes. She found herself stroking her soft furry head, rewarding herself with a soft howl from the dog.

"You guys gonna kiss, or-" Carol gestured to the living room.

Milla hopped off. "Silly Carol! We can't kiss! We aren't in a relationship!" Her innocent reply brought a grin to Carol's face.

"Uh-huh." Lilac stood up, glaring at Carol. "Anyways, what do we need to get-"

"Oh yeah, another thing. You promised Milla her playdate today, remember?" Carol gave a surprised expression. "You with us today, Miss Hero-Pants?"

"Yeah, just had a weird dream..." Lilac cursed at herself mentally for letting out what she was thinking.

Carol patted her back, assuming it was a re-occurring nightmare. "I won't ask."

She led the two into the living room, swiftly plating a remainder of French Toast for Lilac's breakfast.

Lilac's dream hadn't hidden the fact she was starving. She devoured her breakfast in her carnivorous dragon fashion, her plate disappearing in record time.

"Wow, even I can't eat that fast." Carol rubbed her eyes, yawning as she curled up at the couch.

"God, I wished I had more. You're a really good cook Milla!" Lilac gave the youth a thumbs up.

"U-Um, thanks Lilac!" She blushed, brushing her hair to the side. "I-I guess that's pretty cool coming from both you and Carol. If you want some more, maybe I can make you some when we get home!"

"Oh, right." Lilac tossed her dish into the sink. "I'mma go wash my face real quick, and then we'll go, okay?"

"W-Wait!" Carol leapt up. "What am I meant to do?"

Lilac's head popped around the doorway. "You can plan the party while me and Milla go out on our playdate. We'll bring back some party supplies back from Mayor Zao's mall."

"I'll be alone though.." Carol's ears drooped, cupping her chin with her paws.

"But Torque is coming over. You can hang out with him until we get back. Ring me if we get too late."

"Fine, but you totally owe me for this."

Lilac emerged from the bathroom, her freshly washed face matching her gleaming smile. "Of course. That's what best friends do."

She noogied Carol, giggling as Carol squirmed under her touch. "Try not to get too romantic with the Duck-Man."

"Back at you." She lightly punched Lilac's shoulder, giving her a toothy grin.

Lilac grabbed Milla, hauling her on her back. "C'mon girl! We're going on a Girl's Day Out!"

The wildcat leapt onto the couch once more, curling up as she prepared herself for another catnap.

* * *

The two treaded through the forest, leaves crunching against the heavy weight of their boots. A canopy of green overhung across their heads, sunlight weaving its way through the narrow ridges that Mother Nature allowed to form. Birds were singing, the sky was blue, and the critters of the world had gathered in the branches above her.

If it weren't for her date with Milla, Lilac would be inclined to sit at the edge of a bank, contemplating her future adventures.

"...And I'm so glad you took me on a playdate. I mean, I know you just met me a year ago, and it means a lot to me, y'know Lilac?"

Lilac gazed at the sky, her daydreaming consuming her connection to the real world.

"Uh, Lilac?" Milla waved a paw in front of her. "You alright Lilac?"

Lilac snapped out of her thoughts. "Oh, uh yeah. I'm alright. Also, no problem Milla. You're my friend." She ruffled her fur, a genuine smile spreading across her face. "That's what friends do."

Milla grinned shyly, grabbing Lilac's hand. "C'mon! C'mon! We need to get to the mall, already!"

The older friend rolled her eyes, pleased by Milla's enthusiasm. "Wanna race?"

"Uh, I don't think I'd win." Milla giggled. "You're too fast."

Lilac's heartbeat raised as she remembered the dream's scenario: " _Pl-please! I-I want you!"_

 _I need to get away, fast!_

She tore away from her Milla's grip on her hand. "Race y'there!"

Milla's eyes widened. "H-Hey! That's no fair! You started early!"

Lilac let out a sigh of relief, the distance between her and the hound giving her breathing room. She turned back and grinned at Milla. "Gonna have to catch up!"

Milla got on all fours. "Oh, you are so on."

She leapt as far as she could, breaking into a gait-like sprint.

Though not remarkable in her physique, she had no trouble catching up to Lilac's usual running style.

"Hey!" Lilac panted. "You aren't half bad at jogging!"

"Thanks." Milla replied. "But that's not why I made it up here. Otherwise, I would've just walked."

Milla let out a small chuckle before leaping at Lilac, tackling her to the ground.

"You doofus!" Lilac giggled as they rolled on the ground, Milla ending up sprawled on top of Lilac.

The laughter died down as Milla straddled Lilac's hips.

"Hey Milla?" Lilac chuckled nervously. "You mind getting off of me?"

"Oh sure!" Milla reached for the top of the leotard. "Just need to fix this up. Kinda got messed up when I tackled you."

She slowly zipped up her brown jacket, unknowingly pressing hard against Lilac's crotch.

Lilac shut her eyes to block out her growing arousal, Milla's soft movements edging up against her curved hips.

"Hey, Lilac?"

"Y-Yeah?"

"Do you mind helping me fix up my back?" She crab-crawled off Lilac, turning around to show her messed-up bottom. "I think it might've gotten a bit dirty."

Lilac swallowed thickly, her palms becoming dense with sweat as she gazed at the end of Milla's leotard.

The fabric was ruffled, glistening under the sunlight even in her dirt covered butt. She reached out, brushing out the soil stuck to her suit.

Milla stiffened as she felt Lilac's touch, new sensations running through her body. A small howl escaped her throat as Lilac caressed her, involuntary shudders shooting through her body.

"There! All done." Lilac quickly pulled her hand away. "Clean as a whi-"

"Uh-uhm, do you mind straightened up? J-Just pull at the sides of it, should do..."

"Sure?" Lilac's hands trembled as they brushed against the sides of Milla's thighs, gently pulling on the fabric till the outline of Milla's ass was clear-

 _Oh. My. God._

It was so delicate, pert, soft. Lilac's hand unconsciously brushed against it. Kinda like her. But it was so...

 _Gorgeous._

"Lilac?" She snapped out of her stare. "Is it done?"

"Y-Yeah." Lilac stood up, brushing the dirt off her shorts. "We should probably head to the Mall, before it gets too late."

Milla stood up, her bright smile shining on her face. "Sure!"

With an outstretched hand, the two walked in sync towards the kingdom hand-in-hand.

* * *

"I'm so BORED!" Carol hit her head on the fluffy cushion once more. "Why did they have to abandon me now?"

Annoyed, Carol glanced at the clock. "When is Torque coming already?" She groaned, rolling on the floor in sheer boredom.

"Should I call Lilac? Maybe she brought her phone..."

She pawed her phone, marking each button as she attempted to contact Lilac.

" _I'm a dragon, yeah, yeah, yeah! That's right, the only one around, don't wanna lose, don't wanna make a sound!"_ Her ringtone echoed into the lounge room.

"Ugh!" Carol let out an embarrassed groan. "Why does she still have that? That one time she sang in the shower, god..."

The blur of a green ship passing by the window diverted Carol's attention. Was that...?

"GUYS! I'M HERE!" Torque's ship hovered above the tree house, perching itself on a nearby branch.

He hopped down, landing on the balcony. "Hello? Anybody home?"

Carol ran out, tackling Torque to the ground. "DUCKMAN!"

Torque grinned, embracing the ecstatic wildcat. "Hey, if it isn't the person who drew "love" on my rocket."

Carol blushed, quickly backing away from the space ranger. "Well, y'know, something to take when you go back to your "Coalition of Planets" thing or whatever."

"It's fine." Torque pulled off his rocket boots. "Mind if I come in?"

"Sure! Of course!" Carol bowed kiddingly. "Welcome to my humble abode... again..."

"Why thank you!" Torque flopped on the couch. "Wow, I am exhausted! Clearing out Brevon's remaining forces in space is pretty tiring. But at least I get to see you guy-"

Torque looked around slowly, his expression slowly drooping as he realized Carol's isolation. "Wait, where are the others? Lilac and Milla-"

"They're out on a playdate. Lilac planned it on 'today'. Unfortunately, it was the day that you came." Carol rolled her eyes. "But she'll be back by evening!"

"O-Oh. Well I guess we can wait out then." Torque patted the seat next to him. "Together, I s'pose? We can exchange each other's adventures."

Carol flushed, fidgeting at Torque's suggestion. "U-Uhm, sure."

She barely sat on the edge of the couch, afraid to make any sort of body contact.

"I don't smell that bad, do I?" Torque sniffed under his armpits jokingly.

"Oh ha-ha.." Carol sidled up to him closer, glad for the minimal tension. "Is the first time you've been with such a pretty lady?"

"Well I've been with evil ladies in my time. Our dates usually ended with her in handcuffs." Carol giggled, the thought of some woman screaming at Torque amusing her. "But you, you are a pretty lady."

"Hah! That's a funny jok-"

"Uh, no, Carol, that's a fact." Torque glanced at Carol. "You are pretty. It isn't a joke."

"Stop it. " Carol laughed awkwardly. "We both know that isn't true."

"Carol."

"Wh-what?" Carol backed quickly, startled by the intensity in Torque's expression.

"When I first met you, and thought you were a boy, even then I was still considering at least trying to get you to notice me."

"Didn't think you were one for being into the same gender." Carol replied, struggling to maintain Torque's gaze.

"Neither did I. Till I met you. I'm surprised you haven't worn a dress yet, but it wouldn't matter."

Carol turned red, her claws digging into the couch. "I-I've never heard anyone compliment me before, let alone a guy. Probably because I look like one but-"

"But it wouldn't be a surprise if both guys and gals came bowing at your feet. Never believed in goddesses, but I certainly would bow."

Carol pressed her lips together tightly, concealing the mixture of emotions threatening to register on her face.

Torque reached out, touching her hand gingerly with his. "But, then I met the real you. Impulsive, reckless, and powerful. Someone who stood by her friend in danger, but knew when to hold back and say no."

Carol turned to him, staring daggers into his forehead. "How did you know ab-"

"Me and Lilac got on the phone one night. I exchanged some stories, information and all that. She exchanged hers. She cares about you, Carol."

"I know that, you don't need to tell me."

"Yeah, I do. She said that she didn't see the kitten who had joined a ruthless gang out of desperation, but a growing woman who provided sensibility for herself and her best friend when times got tough. Knowing when to push yourself to the limit, and when to hold back. Sometimes being a hero can be on a balance of the necessary thing and the right thing."

Torque turned away, painful memories flooding into his brain. "We all know that. But she does believe in your ability. You aren't her friend anymore. You're a part of her, someone she can rely on. Family."

"When I heard that, I knew that even with the little personality you had gifted on me, you were special. An aggressive tomboy who, at the deepest part of her heart, cares for her friends."

Carol squeezed his hand, her own memories tragically portraying a rainy cave filled with screams, Lilac's tortured body, and the blood that Spade had tried to hide on his arms.

"Does that mean you heard what he did? I tried to abandon you. If it weren't for Lilac running off, you might've been dead." Carol clenched her fist in rage.

"It doesn't matter, Carol. I ran off recklessly too. Just like Lilac. We were both idiots. _I was an idiot._ " Torque shut his eyes, Lilac's screams echoing through his ears.

"If it wasn't for you and Milla, we might be dead. I admire your courage, Carol, and you swallowing your pride to do what was right. That matters more then anything."

" _That's._ " Torque stood up, pointing at Carol. "Why I think you are pretty."

Carol, rarely ever saddened, began tearing up at Torque's heart felt confession. "To-Torque, I-I have to ask you s-something..."

"Yes?" Torque leaned forward, his face an inch away from Carol's. "What is it?"

Carol leaned in. "Would you..."

She darted her face to his shoulder. "Sign my glove for me? Oh my gosh, how cool would it be to show absolutely everyone in the kingdom, that a person from the Coalition of planets signed MY glove? The savior of planets, probably galaxies, just signing an innocent young cat's glove-"

 _What a save, Carol. What a save._ She thought, trembling at the fact she was close to her first kiss.

Torque sighed, disappointed with the response. This is probably why he didn't get any lady, evil or not, in his journeys. Maybe he was too open...

"Sure, Carol." He forced a smile on his face, taking Carol's glove. "I guess it would be pretty cool to get an autograph from the one and only."

"Hey." Carol slid her hand into the glove. "You don't have to take off my glove. As a lady, I don't think it matters if you hold my hand."

"Right, right." Torque got off the couch, glancing at the kitchen counter. "But, I don't have a pen. I don't suppose you would, would you Carol?"

There was no reply from the usual hearty wildcat.

"Carol?"

Torque felt a sudden warm sensation run through his cheek, a heat that almost felt... _alive._

But what was it?

Torque turned to see Carol kissing his cheek.

Carol kissing his cheek!?

"Mmmmwaaah!" With a smooch, Carol detached herself from Torque's cheek. "Yes, we do have a pen in the kitchen. I'll just go and get it for you- a-ah?"

Torque pulled Carol back in a hurry. "Wh-why'd you do that?"

"Well, uhm, it's a thank you gift from me! Y'know, because you, uh, called me pretty. I thought I-I'd repay the favor. Platonically, of course, just as friends. Because, friends can do this kind of stuff too! But uh yeah. Thank you Torque. I-I appreciate it."

Carol shuffled her feet awkwardly, red flushes coating her cheeks.

"My pleasure Carol." Torque replied. "As a friend of course."

"Hehe, yeahhh...I'll go get that pen now." Carol rushed into the kitchen, faster then she'd ever run before.

"Do you want anything while I'm here?"

"No, no. I'll be alright for now."

If Carol had stayed, she might've seen the tiniest of smiles spread on Torque's face.

* * *

"Finally! We're here."

The two girls arrived at Shan Mu, dripping in sweat.

"God." Lilac wiped her forehead. "Could I go for a drink right now!"

"Same." Milla panted, on the verge of collapsing.

"Maybe those vouchers he gave for his mall, might give us free drinks! C'mon, let's go in!"

The sweltering sun poured on the girls, the threat of dehydration settling into their minds.

"...And the weather report, Mayor Zao?"

"Well, the humidity is rather low today, temperatures are soaring above the average, and I NEED A DRINK THIS INSTANT!" The TV screamed as the two entered the Mall.

"Yeah, no kidding Mayor Zao." Lilac reached into her pockets. "Anyway, let's go to the smoothie stand an-"

Lilac's face dropped, her fist clenching the fabric of her empty pocket.

"Lilac, what's wrong?" Milla asked, startled by Lilac's drooping expression.

"I forgot the vouchers..." Lilac whispered, collapsing and face-planting on the pristine white floor. "We're gonna dry up here, in this mall..."

"Uh, what do they look like?"

"They're red, with a gold sparkle around the outside. Why?" Lilac looked up, puzzled at Milla's question.

"OH! I was gonna use them as party banners?" Milla reached into her pocket, holding up the vouchers. "I saw them on your drawer, and I thought it was for the party. I was about to tell you to cancel the date so we could host it! Please don't be mad at me..."

Lilac managed to stand up, despite her short-term business. She glanced at the scared Milla. "You didn't need to do that..."

"Y-Yes I did! I wanted to be independent, not having to rely on you all the time! I wanted to do something that didn't make me seem like a cowardly dog!" Milla clenched her fists tight.

"You are independent-"

"No I'm not Lilac! The only time of independency I had is when I got hypnotized, by that evil man! And you had to fight me! I couldn't even stop him from taking me over. I don't want to be some helpless child anymore!" Milla's tears flowed down her cheeks as she stepped away, the lack of water hazing the fact that she was in a public mall.

"You aren't a helpless child, Milla. You're our friend. Me and Carol see you as that, we don't pity you-"

"Yes you do." Milla licked her tears. "I see it in your eyes. It's like I'm your daughter or something. You hug me like that, you talk to me like that. You put aside a party for my date. I know you like me, but am I that much of a weakling, you have to treat me like that?"

By this time, a small crowd had gathered around the two, fascinated by the heartfelt discussion of two easily recognizable heroines.

"Milla." Lilac murmured, reaching out to touch Milla's cheek. "It's not that. I promised you this date. Don't be like that..."

Milla backed away. "No, Lilac! I don't want you to be my mom! Or my sister! Or even my family! I want you to be a friend that toughens me up, that can teach me how to fight! Not throw a couple of green blocks or fire a green shield. Like you! You're a true hero! You can boost, jump, hit, fly! Even Carol can do equally as good as you! But me? I can't even throw a punch..."

Lilac held her fist up to her heart, remembering a curious dog who only wanted to touch a dragon's hair. Not a broken, young girl who aspired to be a tough lady.

"Is that why you took me in? Because I was that? A little girl who had run away from home?" Milla bit her lip, remembering the genuine expression on Lilac's face. "When you told me stories of when you were in the Red Scarves, I thought 'Wow! That's where they got their skills from. I wonder if they could teach me!'."

"But you never asked me..." Lilac replied, disheartened by Milla's lowering self-esteem.

"I was too scared." Milla whispered. "That I'd get hurt, and you'd be disappointed in me. Because I can't fight anything, let alone save the world."

"What are you talking about, you silly girl?" Lilac stepped forward, clasping Milla's hands quickly before she could move away. "You took on that Snake guy, helped Carol out of the cave, you saved me! You can live by yourself, _survive_ by yourself! How can you say you can't fight anything?"

"Because I can't." Milla sniffled, wiping away her tears. "See? I can't even share my feelings without crying like a weakling. Maybe it's better if you leave me here, so I can grow to be as strong as you. I'll understand if you agree."

The cheery basset hound fell to her knees, the exhaustion of dehydration and confessions getting to her. "Just... go..."

Lilac knelt down, embracing Milla as tightly as she could. "You think that crying is a weakness, that being soft is an act of cowardice, that a friendly nature means you aren't strong enough to do the necessary thing. All because you wanted to be just like me."

She gently held her face in her palm, staring at Milla's shimmering eyes. "Doesn't that make you special? You showed mercy instead of hatred, you believed others could be better than what they were. Carol told me about how you separated the fight between herself and Spade. You made love, not war."

"How is that not a sign of strength? You aren't a coward, you were just scared. Look how young you are! You think that just because of that is a reason to not be afraid?"

"I was afraid. Carol was afraid. So were you. But we all made it out. Together."

"So don't cry, you're just as brave as I am. You don't even need fighting skills, you've got some sort of alchemy going on with you! And if it makes you feel better, I'll train you myself! Even if you get knocked down, I'll be proud of the fact that you took the hit, and you got up!"

"But what if I don't?" Milla whimpered. "What if I can't get back up?"

"No matter what Milla, no matter the damage, anyone can find the strength to get back up. Even if takes time. Okay? Do you believe me?" Lilac held Milla, waiting for an answer.

"I do, but-"

"Also, you kicked a lot of butt in our adventure, remember that. It isn't just a "green block", because I saw something similar to that when I found that big blue dragon. So no, your power definitely kicks a lot of patootie booty!" Milla giggled at Lilac's description. "See? Even you can see it."

Milla sniffed, suppressing an insane grin. "Th-thanks Lilac, that means a lot-"

Before she finished her sentence, she burst into tears once more, falling into Lilac's arms as she sobbed hysterically.

"Hey, shhh..." Lilac quickly hugged her to soothe the crying girl. "What's wrong?"

"O-Oh." Milla wiped her eyes with a paw. "It's not because I'm sad. I'm just really happy I have friends that care about me. Since my parents were gone, I've always been used to being alone. But with you and Carol..." She laid her head against Lilac's beating heart. "It almost feels like I'm home."

Lilac smiled, rubbing her soft head. "I'm glad you feel that way."

"Anyways, we better go get some drinks. I don't want to hold you back from your hydration-uwah!?" Milla was suddenly yanked back by Lilac's pull, flopping on to the ground.

"Milla, you're never been an obstacle to me. Never. Not when you were transformed, nothing has ever made you an obstacle." Lilac lifted her up. "Just letting you know that. Also, sorry for pulling you onto the ground. But I just want you to know that you're my best friend... not something in my way."

Milla blushed at Lilac's sentimental gaze. "Y-Yeah. Anyway, don't worry about the sappy stuff! Yeah, let's go-"

The two became aware of the weeping crowd, some of them holding napkins to their tear-stained cheeks.

Milla backed into Lilac, who immediately froze with her hands on her shoulders. "U-Uh, can we help you guys?"

The crowd was littered with whispers to each other, before returning their attention to Lilac and Milla.

The two returned their gaze nervously, unsure of what to do next.

"YEAH! GO, THE HEROINES OF AVALICE!" A lone cheer erupted from the crowd, followed by another, then another.

Soon, the entire crowd broke into applause and cries of praise, echoing across the mall.

"U-Uh-huh! Yeah, that's us! Heroines of Avalice!" Lilac gestured towards the crowd shyly as Milla hid behind her.

The applause slowed down to excited chattering, people eagerly pointing towards the two.

"CAN WE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?" A yell emitted from the crowd spread around, closing in around the pair.

"U-Uh, Lilac...?" Milla trembled, hugging her waist.

"HOLD ON!" A familiar voice silenced the rest of the gathering. "What have we here?"

Sure enough, Mayor Zao emerged on a chair of gold, four subjects carrying him into the center.

"Well, if isn't the two heroines." The mayor hopped down from his chair, striding towards Milla and Lilac. "How can I help you?"

The two bowed gracefully before him. "Well, Mayor Zao, we were going to get a drink from your gracious mall, but my dear friend had a bit of a breakdown due to dehydration. So we are about to go get a drink now, forgive the inconvenience."

Mayor Zao frowned, uncertain about the sudden gathering. "And what of the people here?"

"They...errr...want my autograph..." Lilac hesitated to reply.

"Oh, is that so?" Mayor Zao turned to the crowd, raising his eyebrow. "Let them through, people. They must be dehydrated under the sheer ferocity of this temperature."

"Awh, but we want their autograph!" A sad cry shot from the crowd.

"Yeah, why should we move? A mayor would let us through! How can you hardly call yourself one?"

Soon, all followed this mob mentality, hurling insults at Mayor Zao.

"Yet all of you decide to refrain them from thirst. You are as good as the insults you throw at them." Mayor Zao, usually cowering in fear in these situations, seemed unfazed by the crowd's aggression.

The mob was silenced by Zao's calm voice. "If your family was dying of starvation, would you deny them food? No. These young females saved your world, and you let your petty aspirations quench what little spirit they have. I can hardly call you people as my citizens. Selfish, foolish. Almost as bad as the people that tried to take over our kingdoms."

The crowd looked down, saddened by this sudden change of pace.

"But, I can forgive mistakes. Mistakes make us who we are. So if you would, and I request kindly, let them through towards the smoothie bar, I promise 25% off all smoothies over at the bar for all of you."

Without a word, the crowd separated silently, making a line for the two. Lilac nodded at Mayor Zao, thankful for standing up for them.

They slowly walked towards the Smoothie bar, not an eye on them.

"Right." Mayor Zao sat back on a chair. "Go on, get a smoothie. I have no time for these mistakes."

The crowd eagerly ran over, desperate to meet both the heroines and a well deserved cheap drink. "AND don't touch the two of them either."

Lilac and Milla walked over to the brown panda, smoothie in hand. "Hey, thanks for saving us Mayor Zao."

"Just repaying the favor. Come on, let's walk around the mall."

"Oddly profound, Mayor Zao. I'd almost thought that you were lip-syncing the Magister through a holo-dragon."

Mayor Zao began sweating profusely, using his napkin to wipe his forehead. "Yes, yes. In fact, he's the one whose been giving me these lessons. After all, if I'm going to be fairly re-elected, I'd better live up to the part."

"More like 'rebuilding your reputation and your city with our help'-"

"And let's leave it that. You're lucky I even saved you two. Without me, you would've at least been mobbed severely."

"Well, if it's anything worth saying, at least you had the courage to say that." Lilac smiled, saluting the Mayor. "Anything we can do?"

"A drink would be a starter." Mayor Zao flopped back in his seat, exhausted at his recent endeavor. "Just get me a Rainbow smoothie, like both of you have got."

Lilac and Milla walked over to the counter, leaning on the tableside. "One Rainbow Smoothie please..."

The bartender chuckled. "You got a boyfriend, missy?"

Lilac narrowed her eyes, immediately annoyed by this "flirting" attempt. "No, not really planning to any time sooner. Why?"

"Well, you got some lookers about to head your way."

Following the bartender's finger, she turned around to see a group of greasy-looking teens checking her and Milla out. A few of them threw a wink at the shy basset hound, the others wolf-whistling at Lilac's curvaceous features.

"Personally, if I were you, I'd probably start walking now. Maybe the Mayor might protect you two. He does seem fond of 'the courageous heroines'." The bartender slid the Rainbow Smoothie across the side. "Here, it's on the house."

"Thanks." Lilac pocketed the smoothie. "But I have a better idea."

She looked down at Milla, glancing at her soft lips wrapped around her straw. "Hey, Milla~?..."

"Hmmm?" Milla glanced upwards. "What is it Lilac?"

"Do you trust me?"

"Yeah, of course, why wouldn't I?" A puzzled expression crossed her face.

"Whatever you do, don't move."

"Wh-MMPH!" Lilac had quickly swooped her up, and in one movement, pressed her plump lips against hers.

Her tongue ran along the bottom of Milla's lip, the surprising feeling opening her mouth. She let out a muffled moan as she wrapped her arms around Lilac, startled to the point where she would've hit the ground if she wasn't holding onto Lilac.

"Mmmm..." Milla was forced to wrap her legs around Lilac's waist, closing her eyes as a blush crossed her face.

Lilac's mind fluttered to her dream, the taste of Milla almost matching what she had envisioned. The strawberry lip-gloss mixed with the distant fruity flavor on Milla's tongue was so delicious, Lilac forgot her plan as she devoured Milla's mouth.

It was an awkward cough that made Lilac part, turning to the shocked bartender. She slowly turned to the equally shocked teenagers, and licked the saliva strand between hers and Milla's lips, barely grazing against Milla's lips.

It didn't help the fact that Milla was still panting, clutching on to Lilac with her eyes squeezed shut. Her face had turned red out of sheer embarrassment.

"Oh, sorry." The bartender looked away, pretending to wipe a glass. "Didn't realize you two were-"

"Together?" Lilac grinned. "I guess a lot of things happen, don't they?"

"Sorry boys!" Lilac called over with a teasing voice. "But I'm taken..."

She gently placed Milla down, her poor legs trembling under her weight. "C'mon Milla."

Dazed, she gripped Lilac's hand for a guide. "U-Uh, y-yes Lilac."

By the time they had gotten to Mayor Zao, his mouth was agape at the events that had unfolded. "U-Uhhhh...?"

"Don't worry about it." Lilac muttered. "I just had to take care of some perverts."

"D-D-D-D-D..." Milla had regained some sense, and was staring in disbelief at Lilac.

"Hm?" Lilac turned to the Basset Hound. "What's wron-"

"YOU KISSED ME! Y-YOU PUT YOUR TONGUE IN MY MOUTH! Y-YOU...!"

"Milla, I had to. Otherwise those boys would've come over and kissed you either way. Would it have made a difference? Your best friend or some random dude-"

"DO-DON'T TRY AND CHANGE THE SUBJECT! IT'S WEIRD! WE'RE BOTH GIRLS, A-AND THAT'S WRONG! S-SO, Y-YEAH!"

Lilac giggled nervously, noticing the remnants of the crowd returning their attention to the yelling Milla. This might take a while to calm Milla down...

* * *

"Oh, so that's how you and Lilac got your fighting abilities." Torque nodded, sipping his warm tea. "That, and your frequently moving nature might have refined your body."

"Wellll, I wouldn't call it refined. It's just me and my physique." Carol flicked her hand.

Torque poked her belly, unsurprised at her toughened core. "And yet you can hang while hanging with your motorcycle! How is that not awesome-sauce?"

Carol shied away, lightly punching Torque in the shoulder. "You idiot! I'm not that strong!"

Torque mockingly sighed. "Pfft, at least you can punch and kick. I can only fire this stupid blaster. All it does is absorb the elements of the planet I'm on."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Carol leapt onto Torque. "That is so cool! I really want to try it!"

Carol's paw pressed on Torque, leaning on his-

 _Oh._

Torque tried wriggling out of her hold, still maintaining his smile as he reached for his blaster. "Uh, Carol?"

"Hm?" Carol seemed oblivious to what she was leaning against.

"N-Nevermind. Here's the blaster." Torque handed her the blaster. "Just make sure not to switch it to-

 _BANG!_

A red, fiery ball of raw energy shot out the door way, the kickback sending Carol sprawling across Torque.

It flew out onto the sky, landing onto the earth with a loud boom.

A plume of red smoke and ash rose into the atmosphere, forming a small cloud in the open air.

"O-Oh." Carol turned to Torque, who was pressed against the couch. "S-Sorry."

"Don't worry." Torque took the blaster off Carol's hands. "No one will be able to calculate the trajectory or the velocity of the shot. That means there is no basis for the thesis of who-"

"In my words please." Carol's hips wiggled on Torque's lap.

"Basically, no one will know who shot it. Easy." Torque tried moving to the left, causing Carol to flip over on her stomach.

Flattened against Torque, she held herself up with both arms. "Uh, h-hi..."

"Hi." Torque attempted to shuffle forward, pressing his groin against Carol's hips.

"U-Uhm, can you move just a tiny bit, for breathing room?"

"But Torque." Carol pressed forward even more, causing Torque to freeze up. "It's comfortable and warm here..."

She leant up, whispering in his ear. "And 'firm'."

"A-Ah..." Torque looked away, the sight enough to make Carol smirk.

"HAHAHAH!" Carol flopped on the floor, rolling and laughing hysterically. "You should've seen your face! Oh man, I didn't think my first flirting attempt would be that crazy."

"Oh, ha-ha." Torque stood up, carefully passing the ecstatic wildcat. "Where's your bathroom?"

"Hm?" Carol sat up, holding back a giggle. "Why? Do you need to recover from my adorableness?"

"The complete opposite of that, yes." The sudden intensity in Torque's tone requested Carol's attention, her ears drooping at his sudden seriousness.

"T-Torque, it was only a joke man..." Carol stared at his clenched fists. "I-I'm sorry..."

"No, no, it's not that. Don't worry. I just need to... decide something." Torque slowly turned around. "So, where is it?"

Carol silently pointed with a hesitant finger.

"Thanks." The usually cheery Space Ranger solemnly walked towards it, locking the door with a click behind him.

 _Wow, Carol. Great job._ The cat cupped her chin sadly. _You're a total douche._

Behind the door, Torque paced back and forth, his groin eventually dying down. But something else plagued his mind.

 _Why did he come to Avalice?_

He had a day off, sure, but he could've just gone to a bar or something. He did want to visit the trio of heroines, but not this early. He wanted to be together.

Was it because of Brevon, taunting him in his dreams? Or was it to check on it?

No, he can do that another time. But it was her...

Carol, the image of her just flaunting in his mind. Her teasing smile when she tells a bad joke. Her eyes beaming with joy, always looking for her friends. Just, everything about her was amazing.

He closed his eyes, and whenever he thought of Avalice, he thought of her.

Torque looked in the mirror, his frazzled thoughts clearly mirroring his expression.

 _What are you gonna do, Sir Torque?_

He unlocked the door, strolling out to find Carol surrounded by tissues.

Carol quickly wiped her face, forcing a smile on her face as Torque approached her. "Hey, Torque. How are you feeling?"

He stayed silent, sitting beside her on the couch. He silently mustered up the courage for his speech as Carol fidgeted near him.

"I'm sorry Torque. It was really uncool for me to toy with your uh... thing...? But I want make up. Please, I know you might hate me..." Carol was suddenly pulled over by Torque, holding her tightly.

"Carol, it wasn't your fault. But I know you've been crying. And that's worse."

"I-I wasn't crying." Carol tried to grin, failing miserably. "It's just that I felt bad, that's all!"

"Carol, I could see it on your face. I'm sorry for leaving you for a bit, but it's because I wanted to s-"

"S-So what if I wanted to cry? You're my friend! And I didn't want to hurt you! So, I-it's not your business!" The spaceman saw the cat tearing up ever so slightly, hurrying on to let out his speech.

"Carol, I want to tell you something." Torque rubbed her arm gently.

"When Lilac called me over, I could've done other things. Told her that I was busy, and that I'd come over later. But something pulled me, and maybe I know now. This person that drew me to Avalice... she was quite the looker."

Carol's heart stopped. Could it mean...? "I didn't know the King of Shuigang married someone. Maybe you can get her number sometime-"

"Why have a queen, when I have a sweetheart right next to me?." Torque whispered.

Carol squeaked, a blush crossing her face.

"I want to have a date with you Carol Tea. That's why I came here. I wanted to be with you. I hope you accept this offer, Miss Tea."

"W-Well, don't take offence, b-but.." Carol held Torque's hands. "I don't think I'm ready for that kind of commitment..."

"BUT." Carol silenced Torque before he could protest. "I think we could watch a movie, settle for some popcorn, and do that. That could be our, uhm...date."

Torque looked at Carol's pleading expression, knowing better then to say no.

"Y-Yeah, why not."

"What do you wanna watch Carol?"

Carol pulled him over. "Well, we could pick together!"

* * *

"Oh, I am so full..."

Milla groaned in her chair, her belly filled to the brim with Sushi. Lilac was equally satisfied, her carnivorous appetite soothed by the delicious culinary art of Sushi.

"Lilac, that was the best free sushi I've ever had. We gotta send a letter to Mayor Zao for that."

"Yeah..." Now that both of them were done, the pair were feeling green. None of them were used to eating such huge amounts of sushi at one time, even for a dragon.

"Oh man, I could literally die here." Lilac wheezed. "Man, I wish we did this after we tried the dresses."

"Maybe we still have time!" The energetic dog sprung to her feet, obviously not haltered by the consumption in the slightest. "After all, the mall closes at 10PM, and it's only 6."

"You sure I can't die here?" Lilac pleaded.

"Nope. C'mon! I'm excited to try on some new one-piece suits!"

The prospect of having to see her best friend in some skinny swimsuit persuaded Lilac to drag herself to the clothing store.

"You can get some clothes, I can get some, and we can pretend to pose like those models!" Milla hopped from clothing aisle to aisle, picking whatever she wanted to try on.

Lilac was slightly more reserved, picking _kimono's_ and _blue yukata's._ By the time she had picked 4, Milla had returned with a pile of articles in her arms.

"WE GOTTA TRY THESE ON. COME ON LILAC, COME ON!" Milla giggle as she entered a clothing chamber, Lilac following her with a weary smile.

She entered the chamber next to her, unzipping her jacket. She placed the Yukata around her bare chest, fitting her like a hand in a glove.

Lilac turned around, glancing at her new look in the mirror.

"Huh, not too bad." Her curved, calm look pleased her. "How are you going Milla?"

"Almost...hngg...done!"

"Al-right, tell me when you're-"

"Done!"

Lilac strode out, closing her eyes as she showed Milla her dress. "How do I look?"

"Beautiful, Lilac." She could feel Milla's fingers run against the fabric. "You look like the Princess of Avalice. You at least look better then me."

"Honestly, I could look at you all day."

A relatively harmless comment, passing on her appearance. Yet Milla's praise heightened a blush across her cheeks. "Thanks, Milla."

"You can open your eyes now, Lilac."

She opened her eyes to...

Nothing.

Milla's chuckles sounded behind her. "Behind you, goofball. That's not where the change room is."

Lilac's face dropped as she turned around.

Milla, who usually was shy about trying things on, looked _stunning_. Her blue one-piece suit fitted her perfectly. Her thin curves stood out, her developing breasts resting snugly against the stretchy fabric of the clothing. Her thighs, white and glistening, were more prominent then ever before. Her stomach, lean but well-developed, complimented the size of the suit. Slim and sexy.

Milla's expression seemed to juxtapose the sexiness of the suit, remaining as cute and curious as ever. Her lips, slightly moistened, curved into a smile at Lilac's surprised face. Her green eyes shimmered, obviously beaming at Lilac's stunned face.

"So, do I look pretty?" Milla struck a pose, unknowingly flashing her white thighs.

Lilac reached out her hand, gripping Milla's thighs. She stroked vigorously, the unscathed skin causing her arousal to spike.

"E-heh?" Milla chuckled nervously, sweating at the prospect of Lilac feeling her. "Th-that good, huh? I-I didn't think that I'd look like a model-"

"Because you look better." Lilac squeezes the skin, creeping up towards her crotch. "Put all those models to shame."

"U-Uh, y-yeah." Milla stuttered, a blush forcing its way across her face. "B-But maybe we should leave it at that and-"

"And what, Milla?" Lilac calmly kissed her nose. "You are a beautiful woman."

Milla gasped. "Wh-why did you do th-"

 _Click!_

Lilac locked the door behind her, leaving the two alone in the change-room, in a now empty store.

"L-Lilac!?" Milla had tripped over a clothes hanger behind her, quickly huddling herself against the wall. Lilac's hand, firm and demanding, shot her way up towards her crotch.

"Y'know, Milla. I had a dream last night, with this exact same scenario. Except you were on top of me, begging for me to fuck you senseless. But this is more..." Lilac practically sat in Milla's lap. "Sensual~..."

"You should've seen this coming, Milla. There's a reason I kissed you, and it wasn't just so those boys would go away." Lilac inched her hand closer to Milla's crotch. "I _like_ you."

Milla stared at Lilac, flustered at her sudden confession. "Wh-what?

Lilac's knuckle rested at her crotch, pressing further in. "I'm done with words. I'll let my actions speak for myself."

"But y'know, Milla." Lilac nibbled on her earlobe, eliciting a gasp from the latter.

"I'm going to make you come all over the place."

Milla pushed her knuckle away, feeling her legs tremble under Lilac's weight. "N-No! Thi-This is wrong-"

"How so, Milla?" Lilac got off her, leaning against the clothing chamber wall. She unlocked the door, providing Milla her escape. "Go on, if this is _so_ wrong. Leave then."

"Wh-what? I can't just leave you here, wh-what if the shop closes?" Milla clutched the ground, finding herself immobilized.

"I can just Dragon Boost my way out of it. Mayor Zao's rich, he can fix it. But you? You can leave now, and this would have never happened." Lilac thumbed at the open space. "No one's here, it's easy. No cameras, nothin'."

Milla did know she could leave, yet staying here felt so... _good,_ for some reason. Better then walking hole alone at night. At least she'd be warm here with Lilac...

 _'Wait, Milla.'_ She looked up, flushing at Lilac's never-ending stare. ' _That's stupid, you can just go home! Easy! It would take less then a second.'_

She shut her eyes tightly, frustrated at her refusal to leave. Why wouldn't she go already?

"I-I won't leave you! Even if you do Dragon Boost to go home! I-I'll be scared to go by myself-"

"Really, Milla? This is coming from the courageous girl about 2 hours ago? I don't believe that. That's a cake walk for you. Why don't you really wanna go home? Hm?" Lilac leaned down, her fingers massaging her thighs once more.

Milla writhed under the touch, Lilac's touch sending shocks through her body. "A-Ahhh..."

 _Milla! You idiot! Just leave!_ Her subconscious screamed at her.

"Hngg!" Milla moved forward, only to grip on to Lilac's arm. Her breathing became uneven, desperate for something, but what?

Milla looked up at Lilac, gulping at the lust present in her eyes. Her heart pounded faster, the idea of her best friend being so close to her...

She shut her eyes, one thought plaguing her mind: _What do you want, Milla?_

The only she could think of, was Lilac's face. Beautiful, and encouraging.

She opened her eyes, swallowing hard. She guided Lilac's arm to her crotch, unsure of what to do next.

"So, you want me. That's why you won't leave." Lilac grinned evilly, teasingly running a fingernail against her crotch.

Milla blushed heavily, turning away. She may have given in to Lilac's sexual will, but she refused to acknowledge it.

"H-Hmph!"

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile, back at Lilac's Treehouse...**_

 _"Bob, I won't leave you!"_

 _"Neither will I, Maria! I will never leave you even if I die!"_

The movie flashed the typical _'The End'_ , both Carol and Torque barely holding back uncontrollable giggles. For a romantic movie, it seemed more comical than anything.

Carol chuckled, mockingly placing her palms on her cheeks. "OH BOB, I WILL NEVER LEAVE YOU!"

Torque struck a provocative pose, holding Carol's hand. "OH MARIA, I SHALL NEVER LEAVE THOU UNTIL I DIE!"

Both of them laughed until their stomach ached, once again settling back on the couch.

"Y'know, Torque." Carol placed her hands behind her head. "For a Space Commander, y'sure are an easy going guy."

"Heh." Torque rubbed his hair awkwardly. "Well, I've always been a sort of direct person."

"But you're really cool though." Carol noticed his humility. "Why do you always sort of, I dunno, pick on yourself?"

"I've accomplished a lot of things in my time. I've saved countless planets, rescued hundreds of people from their doom, and assisted in taking down an international warlord. What I haven't achieved, is a normal life."

Torque looked down sadly, staring at his reflection through his shiny watch. "I've watched my friends die in heroic acts, my captain's last breath escaping his impaled body, and I've never found a lady I can truly bond with." He briefly glanced at Carol.

"I've tried to settle down, really, I have Carol. But I'm just bound by my duties to save others. Never really cared about myself. I've never done this whole gig for the fame or the money, but to give people a second chance. Something I missed out on."

"Okaayyy, but it doesn't explain why you pick on yourself?" Carol replied, remarkably unimpressed by Torque's evasive speech. "That just makes me think that people give you more gratitude."

"Well." Torque settled back into his chair, twiddling his thumbs. "Brevon _actually_ came to my planet, and killed everyone. And I don't mean just my home, my city, or the part on which we all lived. I mean the whole planet was decimated. He killed my family, my friends, my sister and my brother, everyone I loved, gone."

"I survived because my mother and father had hidden an attic within that very attic itself. I heard the screams come through the attic and-" Torque stopped as he realized his hands were trembling. "I'll keep it at that. Regardless, me and the few survivors were gracious to the men that drove him away. I was under the Captain's tutelage for quite some time. Then, here we are."

"I was reduced to a crying teenager instead of, I don't know, actually trying to save my friends and my family? My planet? Instead, I let them all die. That's why I doubt myself every day Carol. So I can push myself to the edge to save people..."

Torque shrugged casually, as if it was an everyday conversation. But Carol could see the pain in his eyes, the recollection of despair.

"Oh my god Torque, that's awful..." Carol murmured. "But it's not your fault. Don't beat yourself up about it."

"It probably wasn't. But it's my motivation. So I can make sure everyone's alright..."

"But what about you?"

Torque shrugged again. "I don't know. Maybe this is my destiny. So that no one has to experience what Brevon did to me..."

"No! It's not your destiny! You don't owe these people anything!" Carol yelled back. "Just take a break from all the hero-action!"

"Carol, it's fine. It's not like I hate doing it. Besides, it doesn't involve you. You're safe here on Avali-"

"You think I care about being safe?" Carol was up now, locking her arms on Torque's chair. "What about you? You're always saving people, without any thought of protecting yourself. I've been living on the edge my entire life, and I won't have you saying that my safety is above your own!"

"Carol, it's fine-" Torque placed his hand in front of his chest in a gesture that was both self-protective and conciliatory.

"No, it isn't!" Carol leaned into Torque's face. "You compliment me, flirt with me, befriend me even after I betrayed you, call me pretty, a-and you're an amazing guy in general!"

Carol stepped back, her cheeks staining red. "I-I won't let you lower your own self-esteem! Y-you're cool! A-As a friend of course! I-I mean..I-I..."

"Y-You're the only person whose ever complimented me, b-because I'm a tomboy! I'm the one who should have the low self-esteem. I don't even think I'm that... pretty..."

"B-But you, you still complimented me! A-and I really like you for doing that, an-and...and..."

"And you saved me on the Dreadnought! Wh-which means that y-you're a hero! To me, a-and to Avalice..."

Carol furiously flushed red, squeezing her fists so tight her circulation of blood ceased.

"I LIKE LIKE YOU! I MEAN, I WANT TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND! YOU'RE AWESOME AND I-I THINK YOU'RE A COOL GUY! A-AND WE'RE BOTH GREEN SO-"

Torque quickly embraced her, leaving Carol stunned.

"You know, for someone who said they weren't ready for a commitment, you sure were determined to let out that confession."

"H-Hey!" Carol protested. "I-I j-just was confused, o-okay?"

"I like like you too, Carol. I want to be your boyfriend. I wouldn't even care what colour you are." Torque stroked her face. "You're amazing."

Carol leaned her head against his chest. "Thank you for caring for me Torque."

Torque sat down, gesturing for her to accompany him.

Carol awkwardly placed herself next to him, impulsively leaning against his shoulder. Torque wrapped his arm around her shoulders, reassuringly squeezing her shoulders.

"Who knew I'd be with such a beautiful woman by the end of the night?" Torque nuzzled her hair, gently kissing her ear.

"Well, I'm not beautiful." Carol snuggled into his arms. "But I'm glad I have such a handsome man as my boyfriend."

She purred, lying her head on his lap. Giving a fanged grin, she held his head in her hands.

The two exhibited glazed twin emerald eyes, the stare between them unbreakable. A bond that crossed a boundary far from friendship or love. A connection as beings, soulmates...

Carol closed her eyes as she puckered her lips, slightly trembling in wait. The warm heat she had felt in his arms passed through his lips, slowly pressing down on her own. His hand softly grazed the fur of his belly, his warmth simply firing up the boiling feeling in her belly. Something she craved far more than a simple hug, or a handhold. The very reason she had held in all her feelings...

She sat up, flushing herself against his strong body. Her mouth pressed against his, hot and open.

Torque broke the kiss first, seeing where this was leading.

"Wh-why'd you stop? Did I do something?" Carol asked.

"No, just... You know where this is going. And I don't want it to escalate just yet." Torque embraced her tightly. "Perhaps it can wait."

"Yeah." Carol relaxed into his embrace, feeling fatigue setting in. "Maybe it can..."

The two sat quietly, the rushing wind slipping through the cracks of the treehouse.

Carol descended from her position on Torque, nestling beside him.

"Torque, do you still lik-"

"Of course, I do." Torque smiled at her. "I've always liked you. From the very beginning."

"You were unique in a way, different from a lot of people I've met. You were quite friendly, but I sensed you had a fighting spirit. Hence, you're uh 'little interruption' in the tent. But I'm glad you did that, otherwise Brevon would've destroyed the planet. You guys saved the world."

"Well, so did you." Carol rested her head on his chest. "Either way, it was fate that I met you. Best thing that ever happened to me."

Torque flushed slightly, slightly unprepared when it came to gracious praise from Carol. "Th-thanks."

"Anyway..." Carol yawned, wrapping her hands around his waist. "You're my pillow now, so I'm gonna nap. If you need anything, and I mean ANYTHING whatsoever..."

"I wake you up?" Torque replied.

"Yep. Good Night, Torquey-worquey."

"Good night Carol."

* * *

From the very few memories of her childhood, the tales of the ferocious dragons that once ruled Avalice had been the most prominent in her mind. The ones that made her shiver in delicious fear simply stuck with her, earning herself a sense of adventure.

She had no idea how much ferocity a dragon could muster...

* * *

'M-Mmmmm, a-ah! Stop that, Lilac!" Milla grumbled as Lilac traced her knuckle along the edge of her crotch.

"You did agree to stay here. Now you pay the price." Lilac blew on her neck, soft breath skimming along her pale skin.

Milla clenched the carpet with her fists, every minor swipe of Lilac's tongue against her neck sending a jolt down her spine.

Taking advantage of her minor spasms, Lilac maneuvered under her. She pinned the hound's tiny arms behind her back, leaning forward until Milla was trapped against the wall.

"That's _much_ better." Lilac smirked, Milla's shapely body exposed to her. With one hand against Milla's wrists, she unzipped down Milla's blue leotard.

Lilac's heart fluttered. Her cute, developing puppy-dog breasts popped out, her nipples fully erect. Milla shyly clicked her knees together, leaving a small visible gap to reveal her green underwear. Her toned stomach trembled slightly as Lilac curiously felt it. It was surprisingly tough for her age.

Lilac glanced upwards to see Milla gulp, avoiding her lustful gaze. A blush ran across her face in a thick flow, her eyes closed in a merciful fashion.

She let out a gasp as Lilac suckled her nipple, her hand pre-occupied with fondling the other. She unwillingly drooled as Lilac gently bit down, her tongue swirling around it relentlessly.

"Pl-please stop! I-I think I have to pee now!" Milla howled, as she felt her pussy begin to drip continuously. The warm feeling she had felt before, simply disappeared. Her groin grew hot, feeling a liquid seeping out into her panties.

"That means you're enjoying it." She pressed her fist deep into Milla's crotch. "It must feel good then. Seems like that's the reason you wanted to stay."

"A-ahhh! L-Lilac, please d-don't! It feels so warm down in my stomach!" Milla groaned, struggling against her tight grip.

Lilac swiftly inserted her digit into Milla's sopping hole, toying with her clitoris. The pup thrashed wildly, bucking her hips in a wanting fashion. "Uwaah! Lilac, please stop! I'm feeling dizzy!"

She pulled out her coated finger, amused at how wet Milla was. She gently sucked her pinky, making sure the latter was paying attention to her sensual act.

"Mmmm, delicious. You taste _so_ good." Lilac dragged her wet tongue across Milla's neck, pleased at her intense sexual gratification. She bit down, trailing deep marks across her previously unblemished skin.

"You're mine, and only mine." Moving up to her lips, she imitated what Milla had done in her dream. She left a small gap between their lips, breathing softly onto Milla's own delicate lips.

She thudded her head against the wall, flattening herself against the wall. She was trapped, no matter what.

Milla managed to muster a small, shakey smile, attempting one last decoy to appeal the carnivorous dragon.

"P-Personal space, much?" Milla gave Lilac a sheepish grin, hoping it was enough to deter the inevitable.

"As if."

Lilac captured her chapped lips in a tender kiss, releasing the tight grip on Milla's arms. With one hand, she cupped her chin to align herself with her own head.

"Mmph!" Milla's vacant eyes flittered around the cubicle, focusing on anything then what was taking place before her.

With nothing to distract her, she sunk her body into the wall. She shut out her eyes, disappointed at her defeat by a simple kiss.

 _'M-Maybe it won't be so bad, Milla. Maybe she'll be gentle. Come on, Milla! You saved a planet, you can stick it out through Lilac's 'phase'! You can do it! C'mon girl!'_ A reassuring thought forced her to maintain Lilac's simultaneous gaze.

The sensations ran through Lilac's flesh, and conjoined with Milla. It was unlike anything that Milla had ever felt before, it was... _familiar._

She'd felt this warmth briefly, twice in her life. With her parents, and when she first Lilac. But here, it wasn't like her first kiss with Lilac. It wasn't violently forced, or sudden and unexpected...

It felt tender, gentle, warm. Like she was with her family again. She never wanted this amazing feeling to end. It felt so _congenial_ , despite Lilac's true intentions.

 _Maybe it's time to move on, Milla. She's right there, after all._

They both parted, light pants escaping their lips. Milla stared at Lilac, furious at her own constant blushing.

"H-Hey, someone was eager to kiss me." Lilac tittered, noticing her younger friend's embarrassment. "Someone 'excited'?"

"Sh-shut up, you pervert." Milla murmured, wrapping her arms her neck. "J-Just, do what you have to do."

"How badly do you want me to finish this?" Lilac leaned down, her quiet seductive voice enough to make Milla quiver. "Seems like you didn't want to leave my kiss."

"I-I, u-uh..." Milla let out a gurgled stutter, her words muddled up by Lilac's suggestive flirts.

Lilac grinded her hips against her, dry humping her teasingly. She kept her lips hovering just above Milla's, her expression mirroring her intense lust.

"L-Lilac... a-ah..."

"Milla..."

The latter keep letting out little gasps, her groans barely registering in Lilac's ears. The dragon was too preoccupied from the sight unfolding before her, her best friend turning into a hot mess from such a lewd act.

Milla panted, gripping Lilac's hair like a vice. Her lips grazed against Lilac's, barely holding back from a full-on makeout.

Her mind fled to newly awakened erotic fantasies, the feeling of being dominated by her best friend stimulating her very being. Even just having her attention with each thrust, she wanted it to be only her that Lilac paid attention to.

She subconsciously began to drool, biting her bottom lip in lust. The sinful thoughts grew, her innocence slowly seeping out of her body as she predicted situations ahead of time. Herself, naked, just spreading herself open. Waiting for Lilac to get home. _She'd love that..._

 _'Wait, Wait!'_ Milla snapped out of her thoughts. ' _Milla, what are you thinking? You've never thought that...'_

It was too late though. Lilac had seen the lust cross her expression more than once. She grinded harder against her, seizing her opportunity to kiss Milla within mid-moan.

The feeling of fear that had once consumed Milla's mind disappeared. Her hormones ran wild, leaning forward on Lilac to taste more of her delicious lips.

Ragged muffled pants and the quiet moans escaping Milla's lips through their kiss drove Lilac insane, her hands gripping hard on her short ginger hair. She pulled Milla over closer, wrapping one arm her neck to pull her closer.

Milla whimpered as Lilac's tongue whirled past the wet flesh of her bottom lip, parting her lips ever so gently. She grabbed her ropey tendrils, yanking to smoosh her lips further against Lilac's.

She'd never been taught anything sexual, but god, did she want Lilac more than anything. She let these new sensations run through her flesh freely, her small tongue attempting to deflect Lilac's own tongue.

Lilac grinned against the younger girl's lips, using her free hand to slip into her panties again. She placed her fingers in, twisting and thrusting in Milla's tight cunny. The pup responded ecstatically, a loud muffled groan escaping her throat. She sunk her teeth into Lilac's lip, feeling her inside twist up in pleasure with every push of Lilac's finger.

"Mmmph, Lilac! D-Don't do that!" She thrusted needingly, an excessive amount of saliva pooling at the back of her mouth. At this rate, she'd be _drooling_ on Lilac.

She squeaked as Lilac shifted her fingers, the slightest of movements causing Milla to stiffen and jerk at will. It wasn't long before Lilac was became the dominant side of the kiss, wrestling against Milla's tongue for pure supremacy.

"M-Mmmph!" Milla's insides squeezed around Lilac's fingers as she slid her fingers in deeper, her tongue exploring her hot wet cavern to stifle her incoming moans. Milla's built up saliva poured down her chin, the dragon seemingly unfazed by the pup's defeated sloppy kissing.

Lilac parted, Milla's saliva coating her lips. The horny dog darted forward, unwilling to let her friend's taste dissipate from her buds.

"Wow, easy there, you sexy wolf." Lilac held her face firmly in her hands, deftly swiping her tongue across her friend's lips. "With the amount of drool you're pouring on to me, I think it's safe to say you're enjoying this. But calm down, girl."

She chuckled at Milla's grunts of defeat as she returned to her sulking position. "F-Fine, Lilac. B-But I have a problem."

"Hm?"

Milla's trembling hand clasped around her panties, slowly pulling them to the side. With another equally shakey hand, she guided Lilac's hands to her thighs.

"I-I have a problem, th-that you m-might've caused." Milla pouted, her lower lip trembling in excitement. "N-Now I'm all wet."

She turned her head away shyly, a blush coating her cheeks. Her fist raised towards her lips, covering them nervously. "M-Maybe y-you can d-do wh-what you said t-to me before."

She spread her legs, revealing the folds of slick, pink flesh before the hungry dragon. Every hormone in the young dragon's body wanted to devour Milla's 'petals', till she came. Still, the dragon held on to the remnants of her sexual sanity.

"Y-You said, y-you'd l-lick m-my... u-um..." Milla's voice lowered, her trembling whispers invoking the dragon to move closer.

"M-My... 'Pussy'." The pup flinched at uttering such foul language. "I-I'm sorry, f-for sw-sw-swearing L-Lilac."

Her young, cute naïve personality had taken a toll on Lilac. She'd had enough of her sexual deprivation.

With a growl, the purple dragon lunged at Milla's dripping clit. She strung her tongue along the slit, lapping up Milla's delicious juices.

"E-Eep!" Milla held back a screech as Lilac devoured her, the intense pleasure of Lilac's tongue within her hole causing her to shudder intensely.

"L-Lilac! Do-don't-!" A loud moan escaped through her lips as Lilac plunged her tongue deep within Milla's slit, the sudden entrance coursing pleasure throughout her body. Her shuddering hand gripped Lilac's hair, pulling her face further into her vagina.

Another shot of pleasure came from Lilac's finger, rubbing and circling around the girl's nub. She teasingly circled her fingernail around Milla's folds, gleefully glancing at the girl's contorting expressions.

The pup almost cried out in disappointment as the dragon detached herself from her dripping hole, her lips coated in such juices. "Aren't I such a good friend, Milla?"

Lilac was almost shocked when an aggressive hand forced her down, back into the hole that was Milla's wet pussy. She retaliated, lapping and sucking the insides of her sex buddy. Her slender fingers slipped in beside her tongue, adding another level of pleasure to Milla's already sexual state.

Milla had turned into a frazzled mess, panting heavily as she barely restricted cries of ecstasy. She lost her grip on Lilac's head, instead finding sweet leverage on the now slick carpet under her. This didn't seem to bother the dragon, who was intending to devour the girl whole either way.

Milla's arched her back as she let out another large groan, her fluids rushing to release. If Lilac kept going like this, she'd...

"Lilac, I think I'm gonna- Uwaaah!" Milla felt herself squirt for the first time, stiffening and arching her back each time she came on to Lilac's face. Her sweet juices poured onto Lilac's tongue, the dragon eager to lap up this new refreshing taste in her mouth.

Milla collapsed on the floor, exhausted from her elongated cum session. Fatigue struck her mind, sexual thoughts wavering and intermingling with the sweet relief of sleep. She was happy to rest here, wet and sweaty, in Lilac's arms.

But she knew better.

"Milla, it's _my_ turn nooow~..." A sensuous purr roused the near asleep dog, barely registering the dragon's sudden shift in weight.

She opened her eyes lazily, the sudden pressure on her hips forcing her to rouse herself. Lilac gently hugged her to a sitting position, aligning their bodies in sexual symmetry. Milla responded tiredly, stilling her head against her best friend's oddly soft body.

She stiffened slightly, unaware of her friend's unusual heartbeat. She placed her ear against her warm body, the continuous rhythm of her friend's heartbeat seemingly weaving and out of her mind seemed... _comforting_. A fastened piece of her family seemingly right next to her, in such a ridiculous situation.

This somewhat depressing thought brought tears to her eyes, unsure of whether she should be happy about that thought. But she couldn't let Lilac know about another breakdown. _She had to be just as strong as her!_

A forced grin on her face, she pulled Lilac down with all the strength she could muster. She pursued her lips tightly together, gripping the dragon's ropey tendrils tightly to indicate her resuscitated lust.

The dragon laid soft kisses on Milla's forehead, descending and nipping at her soft flesh. Milla choked back a gasp, feeling more aroused at her simple kisses then anything they had performed prior.

Lilac straddled Milla's hips, both gasping at the sudden sensation of their clits aligning together. Lilac grounded her hips in want, the wetness of her friend's sopping clit halting her breath briefly.

She lowered her lips an inch above Milla's, once again repeating her thrusting movement she first used to seduce the pup. She earned a rewarding groan, feeling the juices mesh against hers and Milla's slit.

Milla leant forward, trembling as she made the first move. Her lips pressed against Lilac's again, the familiar taste of home relinquishing her being once more. Despite her newly found appreciation with such perverse behavior, she was determined to remain temporarily stoic against Lilac's sunny disposition. A smirk that spoke more than the lust-filled words that had run off her tongue once before.

She slipped her small tongue between Lilac's lips, battling in vein to dominate the dragon. Unsurprisingly, the latter succeeded, pressing her lips hard against Milla's. Her tongue crushed against Milla's, thrusting her hips against Milla's in sync with every swipe of her tongue.

Milla let out a muffled moan, bucking her hips to rub her wet clit against Lilac's. She bit on Lilac's bottom lip repeatedly, clenching her teeth with every thrust from Lilac's hips.

Lilac parted from the whimpering dog, barely suppressing a moan with each thrust on Milla's body. She could feel herself beginning to drip, tribbing her clit against Milla's harder and harder.

The two had become inseparable, hands scrabbling for purchase across each other's bodies. Scratching, clawing, nipping, sucking. It didn't matter. There was no space between the horny dog and the dragon.

"M-Milla, this feel so good..." Lilac uttered, as Milla pulled her down for another wet sloppy kiss. She squeezed the dragon's erect nipples tightly, earning both a moan and a welcome lathering of drool on her lips. Milla lapped it up eagerly, slipping her tongue across her bottom lip.

"Ah! L-Lilac! Don't stop, please!" Milla bucked her soaking clit upwards, slipping a finger between their pussies. "I-I love this!"

"I-I love you Lilac!"

Lilac slowed down her thrusts, a blush crossing her cheeks. Did she-...?

"M-Milla? Wh-What did you just say?" Her voice shook, temporarily furious at herself for being the 'shy virgin' stereotype in a serious situation.

Milla panted heavily, bucking her hips furiously. "D-Don't stop... I...love...you..."

Lilac lifted Milla's head gently, forcing her to stare at the blushing dragon's face. "D-Don't look at me like that, Lilac!"

Milla casted a defeated look, unwilling to return Lilac's gaze. "Y-You said you loved me, Milla. Is that tru-"

"Yes! Yes it is! That's the whole reason why I stayed! You took me in and took care of me when no one else would! I felt like I owed you something, so that's why I stayed here and did this whole... 'thing'!" Milla gestured at both of their bodies. "But when I found myself enjoying it, I knew I had fallen in love with you. I may be 10, but I know this feeling Lilac! I know... Mmmmph!?"

Lilac pulled her forward, bringing their lips together in a tender kiss. She didn't know if she loved her back, but god, she didn't want this pup to leave. She bucked her hips relentlessly, pushing and pulling Milla across the carpet.

"A-Ah!" Milla removed her finger from both of their clits, the pleasure of both herself and Lilac wettening at this sensational feeling. She couldn't hold it in anymore, it was too much.

"Lilac, I think I'm going to- ugh..." Milla bit down on her neck, feeling the same lustful climax once more. She squeezed Lilac's ass tightly, forcing her to stop bucking to press her clit tightly against Milla's. Milla groaned loudly, feeling her juices flood onto her friend on top of her. She arched her hips forward swiftly, desperate to mix her juices with Lilac's.

Milla collapsed, losing her leverage on Lilac's sweet buttock flesh. She gripped the carpet, giving her a friend a satisfied and seductive smile.

Lilac moaned outright, the wetness between their pussies increasing her primal lust to cum. She thrust her hips, disregarding the exhausted pup under her. She ravaged her mouth, licking and sucking on her lips savagely. She battled Milla's tiny tongue, dominating her friend as hard as she could.

The heat in her stomach grew with each thrust, the desperation to cum overcoming any sense. She lapped up her friend's incoming drool, feeling herself drip with every rewarding muffled moan.

She parted, letting out a scream of ecstasy as she came onto Milla's clit. Her juices poured into Milla, causing the puppy to stiffen up at the sudden liquid-y entry. She pushed down hard, gasping heavily till she had finished her flood of cum on Milla.

She collapsed, feeling herself squeeze the remnants of her juices as her sensitive nipples brushed against Milla's underdeveloped ones once more. She panted, leaving tiny pecks on Milla's drool covered lips.

"Mmmm, I could get used to tasting you like this." The exhausted Milla regained some composure to kiss back, but another thought plagued her mind, sending her into a whirlwind of mystery.

"Mmmm, Li-Lilac?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you..." Milla clasped her hands together. "Love me back...?"

"W-Well." Lilac nuzzled the pup's nose nervously. "That's quite the question, heh. Well, you see-"

"I knew it. You don't, do you?" Milla smiled sadly, feeling herself tear up. "That's fine, I guess. I don't mind. At least you're my friend. I mean, you're probably in love with Carol. She is tougher, after all. But, if you do feel built-up, I'll still be here for you. We can even do this, if you want. I'll do it. For you. Heh, I just wish..."

Tears flooding down her cheeks, she let out a mix of a sob and a chuckle. "It's pathetic, isn't it? Even after all this time away with them, I still miss them. When they held me in my arms, told me the world was mine to make around my hopes and dreams, telling me everything is alright. Even if I'm just a stupid 10 year old, who's a big baby."

"Milla...?" Lilac quickly pulled her up to her chest, rubbing her shoulders reassuringly. "Th-that's not what I meant-"

Milla buried her face in the dragon's firm, yet comforting chest. She felt herself lose control, her mind flooding with the childish rage and the sadness she had built up over the years. "WHY WOULD THEY LEAVE ME, LILAC!? WHY DON'T I DESERVE A FAMILY!? WHY DO THEY HATE ME!?"

She felt her tears stream down her face, the choked-up sobs escaping her throat. "WHY DON'T I DESERVE THEM!? AM I THAT HORRIBLE!? I'M SORRY, FOR EVERYTHING I'VE DONE LILAC!"

Lilac squeezed her tight, feeling herself tear up at the sight of her friend breaking down. So even back at the drinks stand, she held in the worst of her sorrows. "Shh, it's gonna be okay Milla. I promise..."

"Why did they leave me..." She whispered, her eyes glistening with the distress of her break down. "I want them back. I want someone who truly cares about me, no matter what I say or do. Even if I am a fool, I want someone who cares."

She looked up, staring at the dragon's concerned face. "Why do you think I even agreed to stay here? Because it seemed like you cared, for a little bit... But now I should know..."

"... That I love you, Milla." The dragon caressed her tear-streaked face, wiping away the remains of her tears.

"I felt a connection with you Milla, one that I haven't even had with Carol. You just seemed like a lost child at first, but when I saw that you came through with us. Saving Carol multiple times, kicking Serpentine's butt, holding your own against the odds, you weren't just someone I had to care for."

"You were like a close sister. Like you initiated into our group. And when I saw that I had caused damage to you, when Brevon forced us to fight, I couldn't stand it! I wanted him to pay, for someone who didn't even know us at first! Yet you saved my dear friend..."

"Just last night, I had a dream about you. It was about us having sex, I'll admit..." Milla let out an unintentional giggle, covering her lips quickly with a blush. "But I've never had a dream about anyone before! Not Carol, not Torque, no one else! If it's Destiny or Fate, screw it! I don't care! What I do say is..."

Lilac clasped her paws, gently kissing her fingers. "I want to be your girlfriend, Milla. I love you too."

"So don't cry, my sweet. I'll hold you in my arms like your parents did, as best as I can. It's the least I can make it up to you for your confession."

With her reply finished, she leant forward, capturing Milla's lips in a tender kiss. As swiftly as she had moved forward, she darted back; returning to her original hugging position.

Milla had barely registered it, tears of happiness now streaming down her face. But she finally knew, that Lilac loved her back!

With a cry, she hugged her back tightly, her joyous laugh filling the empty air. Lilac grinned, happy to see her friend finally back.

"Well, now I guess we should go. Carol and Torque might be getting worried about u- Waaah!?" A puppy hand pulled her down, crushing her lips against her newly found lovers.

" _Orrr..._ We could go for another full on make-out session, if y'want, _Lilac_." Milla spread to reveal her soaking clit, unsuccessfully trying to mimic Lilac's natural finesse at the ability to seduce.

Her somewhat bizarre attempt brought a series of giggles to Lilac's lips, both bemused and flattered at Milla's sexual conversing qualities.

Seeing Lilac's amused expression brought Milla to a defensive position.

"Hey! I'm trying my best here." Milla pouted, punching Lilac's arm softly. "I'm not as good as you, but-"

"Milla, I appreciate it." Lilac chuckled. "And I'm flattered. But we'd best be getting home, or else they'll be worried about-"

Lilac slapped her forehead in realization. _The Party!_

"The party, Milla! We forgot to get supplies for the party!"

"Well, I doubt they'd be bored with each other. A green wildcat and a space commander have ways to keep themselves entertained." Milla winked, eliciting a blush on Lilac's cheeks.

"Y-Yeah. Anyways, we'd better get home." She gently helped Milla back into her soaking leotard. Lilac quickly discarded the stained Yukata, wrapping it up as she slid back into her usual outfit.

"Hopefully, Mayor Zao can compensate for the stained clothing." She grinned at Milla, leaning down into her typical 'Dragon Boost' position. "And maybe for the hole in the wall."

"LILAC!"

"Alright, alright. We can find _another_ way out."

* * *

The space commander had nodded off around Midnight, the warmth and comfort of Carol in his arms bringing himself to rest. He stroked her soft fur as she purred unconsciously in his arms.

It was the silent _creak_ of a familiar paw against the wooden floor of the treehouse that roused him, lazily holding the laser blaster in a defensive position whilst opening one eye.

A grin spread across his face as Lilac and Milla walked through the door, squealing briefly as they saw Torque sitting on the couch; equally overjoyed to see their familiar companion. He quickly gestured to become quiet, pointing towards the sleeping wildcat in their arms.

"Hey Torque." Lilac whispered, hugging him gently. "How ya doing?"

"Not too bad." Torque grinned joyously. "I just got Carol to become my girlfriend!"

"Really?" Lilac smiled, genuinely emotional about Carol finding someone she truly loves. "Well, I'm behind you all the way."

"Me too Torque! Don't forget about me!" Milla wrapped her arms around him, giving him a quick kiss on the cheek. "I'm so happy you're back!"

"Th-thanks Milla." Torque flushed red, slightly shy about the amount of attention he was receiving from females. "But I'm happy to look after her regardless. Where were you two, and what were you two doing?"

"Well, we were out trying to get ready for the party. We got slightly 'distracted' by trying out some clothing..." Lilac nudged Milla's arm, earning a soft slap and a rosy color on her cheeks. "So we forgot. Sorry about that."

"It's fine." Torque winked. "I've been having my own fun here. But, do you mind if I stay over for a night? Y'know, so we can have a full day tomorrow. Together."

"Sure!" Lilac glanced at the sleeping wildcat. "But you two mind sleeping on the couch?"

"Doesn't look like we're going anywhere." Torque pouted mockingly.

"Well, that's settled at least. I gotta get this one off to bed. Night, Torque." Lilac waved at him as she and Milla headed into their room.

"Night, Lilac."

* * *

"Well, no story tonight. It's past midnight, and you need your rest." Lilac whispered softly, tucking a soft white quilt over her. There she sat, gently caressing her soft ginger hair. She moved her fingers down to her eyes, gently brushing against her thin eyelashes. She moved to her chapped lips, and to her rosy cheeks. Gently, she slid her thumb over her cheek.

Milla turned over lazily, and gave her a quiet howl in return. She squeezed her hand, refusing to let go of her arm.

"Lilac, do you mind sleeping with me today? I don't want to be alone..." Milla hugged her arm, nuzzling her face all over her arm. "You're comfortable to be with, to say the least."

Lilac slipped in the covers, letting out a loud yawn. She wrapped her arms, laying a kiss on her lover's forehead. "I couldn't say no to your face. I do love you, after all."

"Lilac, is it for my body or for _me_?" Milla turned over, her eyes widened with curiosity and a hint of fear.

"For you, of course. I love you. You're a sweet child, who's very intelligent, and has a nice shapely curve. But I don't just care about your body. I care about you, Milla Basset."

Milla nuzzled into her chest, feeling fatigue setting into her mind. "I...I'm glad you think that Lilac. I can certainly sleep now that I know... my... lover... loves..."

Soon, the pup's quiet snores echoed across the room. Lilac squeezed her tightly, tucking Milla's head into a comfortable nook under her chin.

"I love you too Milla. I love you too..."

* * *

 _The dim glow of the candles wavered in the kitchen, enough to provide Torque to see Carol's grin as soon as Lilac clicked the door shut._

 _"So, I can't believe they thought you were asleep."_

 _"Neither can I."_

 _Carol giggled, gently nibbling on Torque's neck. "Soooo, what should we do now?"_

 _Torque stood up, accidently holding the Carol with a tiny yelp. "We can go someplace, somewhere. Have some fun. Let the night be ours."_

 _"I wouldn't mind a little **fun** with you, Torque-y." _

_Torque smirked, gently kissing the wildcat's forehead. She hopped off him, quickly pulling him over to the treehouse's doorway._

 _"Well then, let's get going."_

 _With a whoosh, the two disappeared into the night. Romance and Adventure circled the pair, as their thoughts ran wild on what the night truly held with them._

 _One thing was sure._

 _The Kingdom Stone breaking was the best thing that had happened to the four._

* * *

 ** _Author's Notes:_** I hope you enjoyed this overly elongated one-shot. As always, reviews and criticism are welcome, blah blah blah...

 _AND HAPPY 2016 TO YOU ALL!_


End file.
